This disclosure relates to a pin, particularly an electrical pin used for crimping or in welding to make an electrical connection to another component. In particular, the invention relates to the design of a low cost, seamed pin that meets process, design, and industry standards for crimping and welding specifically associated with fluorescent lamps, although the invention may find use in related environments that encounter similar standards.
Heretofore, lamp manufacturers have used and continue to use two distinctly separate pins for linear fluorescent lamp bases. That is, one type of pin is manufactured for welding processes while a separate type of pin has been manufactured for crimping processes. That is, it is well known in the art that the cathode in a linear fluorescent lamp is supported by a pair of lead wires extending from a cathode located in an end of the lamp. It is necessary to connect these first and second lead wires to first and second pins, respectively, that extend outwardly from the lamp cap.
Once the lead wires are fed into a first or inner end of each pin, the crimping process deforms the pin inwardly into tight mechanical and electrical engagement with the lead wires. Crimp process pins are typically seamless, i.e., circumferentially continuous along their length. This structure is primarily due to an inability to design a seamed pin that was sufficiently strong to withstand crimping forces. A seamed pin often would cause issues relating to threading of the leads from the base lamp to the bases themselves. Unfortunately, this resulted in increased cost associated with the manufacture of such pins.
On the other hand, the welding process uses a necked-down or reduced diameter portion. This is contrasted with the crimp pin that typically does not have a necked-down portion. The necked-down or reduced diameter portion is required in welded pins to allow for good contact between the pin and the mating material. Thus, at high, automated manufacturing rates, the necked-down region is required so that effective welding can occur.
As a result, different manufacturing processes are required to form the different pin styles. In addition, it has been necessary to develop two processes for different manufacturing applications, and the inventory of one type of pin did not find particular application in the other process.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensive electrical pin for use in either crimping or welding processes that establishes effective electrical connection with another component, e.g. a lead wire. It will be appreciated, however, that the pin design may have application outside of the lighting industry for use in other electrical applications. There is a further need to eliminate a complex set of multiple components, specific to different applications, while providing a competitive advantage on a per unit basis.